


Bask in the Flames

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [406]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Devotion, Gen, Post-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Let me drown in the liquid fire of Lucifer's powers made manifest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 10 October 2016  
> Word Count: 179  
> Prompt: "Poppies in July" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: Let me drown in the liquid fire of Lucifer's powers made manifest.  
> Spoilers: Post-series stream of consciousness, taking place immediately after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, wow! This one turned out more intensely than I expected it to, and yet it makes total sense. I'm kind of sad that it's as short as it is, but I know by now that I don't dare push the muses to write more than they're willing to. We'll explore this again, I'm quite sure…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You flicker. I cannot touch you.  
I put my hands among the flames. Nothing burns."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "Poppies in July"

 

The power that radiates off of Damien now is palpable. I've always known he is special and charismatic beyond description. Even when his supernatural side was subsumed by his human side, that charisma was potent. But now? Now that he's fully accepted who and what he is? This is beyond intense. Judging by all of the faithful that have found their way here, he could initiate the greatest lemming stampede known to mankind, and we'd all follow him willingly.

I want to touch him, want to feel that energy flow over my skin and through my veins until I'm unable to separate myself from the essence that is the Antichrist. Let me drown in the liquid fire of Lucifer's powers made manifest.

Father Lucifer, I have ever been your faithful servant. I only wish to continue to serve Your son as I have for the better part of thirty years.

Let me bask in the flames of Your glory.


End file.
